


sparks fly

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [6]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Clubbing, College AU, Drinking, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: "we don't have to do anything you're not ready for. trust me," he breathed against her, his eyes clenched shut. both of his hands trapped her face inside them, "trust me."somewhere quite far fireworks exploded, illuminating his entire room with colors, and she's captivated by it the way she's captivated by sasuke uchiha at this moment.he opened his eyes and sakura felt like one of those fireworks that went off. she went off and fell in love with him all over again.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	sparks fly

_**i'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild / just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right / and lead me up the staircase, won't you whisper soft and slow / i'm captivated by you baby, like a fireworks show** _

_\- sparks fly, taylor swift (speak now)_

* * *

she's responsible, she's rational; she drinks moderately and never parties the night before their last day of finals; she's the model student of all model students, and sakura haruno is drunk in the arms of her more-than-a-friend-less-than-a-lover sasuke uchiha.

she can't even remember the reason why she said yes to going to ino's party knowing that she still has molecular biology to study for her last exam tomorrow. the blonde can be pretty convincing and she has these baby blue eyes that sakura wants to poke out of their sockets. they cause too much trouble for the both of them most of the time.

so sakura decided to blame it all on her best friend- it was ino's fault that she drank 4 shots of tequila on the first 30 minutes she's been there; it was ino's fault that it caused her to dance her sluttiest in the middle of the club on the 2nd hour; and it was ino's fault that she found sasuke even hotter than usual that she decided to grab him by the hand make him dance on her 3rd hour.

the lights were bright and wild, dancing reds and purples and blues, making everything look so pretty. the smell of sweat and the humid air between the throng of college drunkards made her want to gag, but sasuke was looking at her and there were a smile and amusement in those sharp eyes of his. sparks licked her veins and set her on fire inside, and she pressed herself closer to him.

he's so tall, so broad, so lean. the perfect man in her eyes and her mouth runs faster than her brain right now so she tells him. she didn't hear his response, all she knew then was that she wanted to be in his arms. she wanted to be caged between those muscles and run her hands on them forever.

sasuke might've heard her thoughts when he wrapped his long arms around her waist and led her towards the bar. she was trying to lower the piece of cloth that ino deemed passable as a dress when sasuke placed his jacket around her and a bottle of water on her hand.

two bottles later, her mind got a little clearer and she remembered the way she grinded on him. blurred images flashed in her head and she felt an imprint of his large hand on her hip, his breath on her ear as he spoke softly to her among the noisy crowd. she felt her cheeks reddened even more.

sakura peeked around the veil of her messed up hair, and he was already looking at her as if waiting for her to get sober. clarity must've been in her eyes so he asked, "are you ready to go?"

she bit her lip before asking in a tiny voice that still rang loudly in her ears, "wh-.. what? go where?"

he smirked and she almost died on the spot. "i knew it," he sighed. "c'mon, sakura." she didn't say no because how can your brain still function when sasuke uchiha is holding your hand?

the ride towards his place was brief. how she knows they're in his flat, she's not sure, but the intricate and sophisticated marble floors of the lobby was a dead giveaway to his luxurious life. the ride on the elevator felt like forever though, with the way she felt his eyes rake her whole body as it tried not to shiver inside.

as they got into his private space, a small meow of a bombay cat with bright green eyes welcomed them. she smiled a little, her nervousness suddenly forgotten, as she reached down to pat its head that's currently rubbing against her calf. sakura saw sasuke smirked as he watched his aloof and diva cat become putty in her hands. he crouched down after a few seconds and whispered to his feline, "don't hog all her attention, brat," and then pushed it away from her.

as the cat went away with a little glare at sasuke for interrupting, his gaze went up back to her, and her heart went up to her throat. it's the moment of truth.

they have been ignoring the sparks flying around them all this time. it was prominent when they finished high school together, it went tenfold when they got to college. now that they're just a nudge away from graduation after their final exams tomorrow, maybe it's time for them to graduate from this pining and slowburn too.

he grabbed her hand gently and led her towards a staircase she didn't know he had that leads towards his bedroom. it was immaculate, the floor-to-ceiling windows gave way to the bright moonlight that bathed his bed. they stopped in the middle of the room and the temperature together with the hairs of her skin rose together.

sasuke faced her. his side profile was swimming in the glow of the moon and her heart skipped a beat.

"sasuke-kun..." she suddenly spoke, nervous because she didn't think it would escalate this quickly. "wait... don't... don't you think it's... it's too fast for this? i- i mean... we haven't even gone on a date... y-.. you haven't even s-said you like... you liked me back..." she was stuttering like a fool, she knew, but sasuke just makes her a fucking wreck every time. good or bad.

she heard her name on his lips, "sakura... look at me."

she found her courage and looked at him when he reached out and ran his fingers on her hair as he pushed closer. her breath hitched and it stopped when his forehead bumped against hers.

"we don't have to do anything you're not ready for. trust me," he breathed against her, his eyes clenched shut. both of his hands trapped her face inside them, "trust me."

somewhere quite far fireworks exploded, illuminating his entire room with colors, and she's captivated by it the way she's captivated by sasuke uchiha at this moment.

he opened his eyes and sakura felt like one of those fireworks that went off. she went off and fell in love with him all over again.

in the end, they got into bed with sakura in his shirt and sasuke in her embrace.

tomorrow, he will drop her off at school for her finals as she aces her test and he will pick her up for their first date. then later in the evening, they'll be back in each other's arms, igniting the spark they started a long time ago.

because, finally, he's not just her more-than-a-friend-less-than-a-lover...

he is finally hers, as he had always been.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
